


Alan & Oliver - Sphallolalia

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by twilightknight17.<br/>Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alan & Oliver - Sphallolalia

Oliver has a way with words. Words have gotten him out of trouble with his instructors and into the beds of his fellow students… most of them, that is. Alan Humphries seems to be the exception. Alan Humphries is immune to the pretty words and empty compliments that are usually so effortlessly effective and Oliver isn’t quite sure what to do. He can’t concede defeat, no, that wouldn’t do at all. And it’s not that Alan isn’t interested – he’s made it quite clear that he most certainly is – he’s simply unimpressed. And Oliver hasn’t a clue what he’s doing wrong.


End file.
